Is It All About The Music?
by Darkchild2010
Summary: The gang are in their Senior Year, and they are not the innocent little kids they used to be. Troy lies and cheats, Taylor is easy, Chad's a player, Ryan likes Gabriella, and Gabriella wants to get back at Troy for hurting her. Includes sex and graphicnes
1. Chapter 1 Out Of Touch

**Is It All About The Music?**

_Chapter 1_

_**Out Of Touch**_

-------------------------------

Gabriella Montez sighed warily as she placed her face in her hands and squeezed her knees tight together. She was bored…sure she usually enjoyed watching her boyfriend play Basketball with his friends, but not when they had a date for that night. Not when he promised her things would be different tonight. Why did she ever believe him? She should have just stayed home with Taylor and Kelsi, ate Ice Cream and watched movies all night. But no…she thought she would do something that normal teenage couples did. Like catch a movie, eat dinner and sit in his car for a few hours making out…Boy was she wrong!

She flipped her blue and red cell phone open and voice dialed Taylor. She couldn't believe that it had come to this.

_"Hey Gabi." _Taylor answered.

"Hi…I'm still at the basketball court…I can't believe he did this to me again!" Gabriella complained in a low voice as she glared at her boyfriend out on the court.

Gabriella scoffed. "Yes, cause I can do that Tay."

"We're two different people."

"I've noticed."

Gabriella sighed into the phone and looked up, hoping that Troy would see her miserable expression and decide that he promised her a night out…alone. But luck just wasn't on her side, Troy didn't even seem to want to look her way, she hadn't caught his eye in the past hour. Her phone beeped, signaling another call coming through, and she looked at the display to see Ryan's picture pop up. "Ryan's calling me, I'll talk to you later Tay."

She answered his call with a raised eyebrow of confusion. "You hardly ever call me." She announced.

_"Yes I know, but I was cruising by the park and noticed a certain girl looking lonesome."_

Gabriella looked around, and sure enough she spotted Ryan, standing outside of his blue Mercedes. "So I see…I'll be right over." She hung up her cell phone and couldn't stop the smile that was forming over her lips. Finally she would have something to do. Ryan was sweet, and a good friend, and she noticed that he had a slight attraction to her, which was good enough for her. Finally someone who actually paid attention to her.

"Looking all dolled up for just a night at the courts." Ryan observed when she got within ear distance.

"I was supposed to be on a date with a certain boyfriend of mine…but well…" She trailed off as she leaned against the car. "New paint job?"

"Yeah, I just got it done earlier today…like it?"

"It's ok…"

"Gabi! What are you doing?" Troy Bolton's voice was heard as he stormed over to where Gabriella and Ryan stood.

Gabriella folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Since when do you care? Finally decided to notice I was here?"

Troy looked sheepish and looked down at his watch. Noticing the time he cringed slightly and tried to give his girlfriend his sad eyes. "Baby.."

"Don't. You said it would be different. I don't know why I bothered to give you a second chance. Ryan…could you please be a dear and drive me home?"

"Of course."

"Gabi!" Troy called as he followed behind her, but she had already jumped into Ryan's car and slammed the door. Ryan was already inside the car as well, and as soon as Troy made his way to open the passenger side door, the car peeled down the street, leaving Troy alone with a basketball in his hands.

---------------------------

Chad Danforth rubbed his temples slowly as he tried to block out Taylor's energetic voice. She was slightly annoying, and if it wasn't for the sex, he wouldn't even bother with her…then again, it's not like the sex was off the wall. In his opinion it was mediocre, but it's better to have than not have at all.

"So you want to come over to my house tonight?" Chad asked with a sly smile. Taylor usually knew what that meant, and he hoped he didn't need to talk her into it again.

"I have a math club meeting after school."

"I said tonight…swing by afterwards."

"Why? Chad all you ever want to do is have sex, I'm more than that you know."

Chad inwardly sighed. He would need to step up his game…sure it wasn't much, but it was still effort, and he never liked to put in effort when trying to get a booty call. "I just want to spend some time with you babe. I miss you that's all. We don't even need to have sex, we can just be together and watch TV." They both knew this was a lie, it didn't take much to get Taylor's clothes off and they both knew it.

But pretenses were entertaining, so she gave him a smile and cocked her head slightly to the side. "Ok baby, I'll come over. I have to go, bye." She kissed him on the lips and walked down the hallway.

"Nice moves there." Kelsi laughed as she opened her locker and took out some school books.

Chad smiled at the girl and pushed away from the locker he was leaning on. "Thanks Kels. See you later." He walked down the hallway as well, but his mission was quite different.

He had heard from an angry Troy last night that Gabriella had went off with Ryan, which suits Troy right after ignoring her the whole night. So he was looking for the gorgeous singer so he could understand what the hell she was thinking and why she didn't call him. During the past year, Chad and Gabriella had become good enough friends…they talked and was very honest with each other. He told her about all the girls he scored with, and she told him all the things Troy would probably like no one but her to know.

He also was the one who told her that Troy had cheated on her with some random Cheerleader, and true to her word she never told Troy exactly how she found out. She claimed she had heard from the Cheerleader gossiping about it to her friends. Gabriella was an excellent liar when she wanted to be.

"Looking for someone?" A female voice called from his right.

Chad turned and sure enough, Gabriella was closing her locker door, her shoulder bag was slung over her shoulder. "Is there a reason why I didn't hear from you last night?"

"Yes, I was too busy making out with Ryan."

Chad gave her a look, and she laughed. "Bullshit."

"If you think so." Gabriella shrugged.

"Please tell me you're joking."

Gabriella laughed and turned on her heel. "No…in fact I have to go and meet him in the Music room."

"Gabs, please tell me you're joking." Chad didn't understand why the thought of her with Ran bothered him. At least with Troy he knew she didn't like him, but this was different…he didn't know how she felt about Ryan.

"Bye Chad." Gabriella jokingly rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek before she hurried away.

With narrowed eyes Chad watched her until the bell ring, and after finally making up his mind he made his way to the music room, being careful not to run into anybody on the way.

-------------------------

Gabriella ran her hands through Ryan's hair and pulled, using the force to connect their lips together. She pressed her body against him and made a moaning sound.

"You are so sexy…" Ryan whispered as he pushed her ontop of the Piano and climbed on top of her.

The Music room was usually locked 3rd period, but since Ryan was half of Ms. Darbus's pet squad, he had a key. The lights were out and it was dark, the only light was streaming in through to window on the door. But that didn't stop them, they were prisoners of lust, and they didn't mind using the other's body to get what they wanted.

Ryan pulled up Gabriella's miniskirt harshly and placed himself in between her legs. Her blouse was un-buttoned and he was squeezing her breasts softly.

"I want you."

Gabriella chuckled and shook her head. "What makes you think I'm going to have sex with you here?"

"Cause you know you need it. When was the last time Troy ever satisfied you?"

"He doesn't ever satisfy me, but I'm not a slut. If you want to have sex in a Piano room, call Taylor, not me." She pushed him off of her and sat up.

"Ok…if you don't want that…I'm sure I can make you feel really good…hopefully it will make you reconsider."

Gabriella was intrigued and she gave him a sexy looking grin before she bit his shoulder. "What do you have in mind?"

He pushed her back down and traveled down her body. He lifted her miniskirt and plunged his head between her legs. It took will power to stop her excited moans from growing in decibel. She covered her mouth and let herself fall into the arms of ecstasy.

-----------------------

Chad couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure watching Gabriella get off was arousing, but what took away his erection was knowing it wasn't him in there pleasing her. The thought was enough to make him move away from the window and sit down on the floor. He needed to stop this little tryst between those two before it escalated into something he wouldn't be too comfortable with.


	2. Chapter 2 Jealousy Runs Deep

**Is It All About The Music?**

_Chapter 2_

**_Jealousy Runs Deep_**

-------------------

"Please tell me you don't feel anything for Ryan." Taylor shut the TV off and turned to her best friend with raised eyebrows.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "Don't be silly. You know I'm only doing this cause whenever Troy finds out, he'll go up the wall. Serves that asshole right…"

"That doesn't sound like a healthy relationship Ella." Kelsi sighed.

"Nothing about our relationship is healthy. Troy is a dog…and I'm just playing his game. If he can do it, so can I."

Kelsi shook her head. "You're cheapening yourself."

"And you're deluding yourself." Taylor shot back, sticking up for her friend. "You know Troy hurt her when he cheated…it's bad enough that he barely cares about her sexual needs, and then he runs off and scores with some sluty Cheerleader behind Ell's back! He deserves anything she throws at him."

Gabriella grabbed her cell phone to see that Ryan was calling her. She rolled her eyes and pressed .

"Who was that?" Kelsi asked as she popped a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

"Ryan…it's always Ryan…" Gabriella sighed.

Before anyone could respond Gabriella's cell phone rung again and she sighed before she picked it up and put on a fake cheerful voice. "Hey Ryan!"

"I'm busy Ryan…I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"….Fine…I'll be there in 10 minutes." Gabriella hung up the phone and shrugged her shoulders. "Well I'm off Ladies. See you tomorrow." She kissed them both on the cheeks and left.

------------------------------------------

Chad twirled the basketball around in his hands thoughtfully, wondering if what he was about to do was the smart thing. Ultimately Gabriella would be upset if she found out he told…but if he makes sure she never found out…

"Something on your mind?" Troy asked as he nailed a lay-up shot.

"Well…don't shoot the messenger…but I saw Gabriella and Ryan go into the music room the other day at school."

"So?"

"Well…I went to go see what they were doing and they were…doing things…."

Troy threw the basketball up and watched it go through the hoop before he turned around to face his best friend. He looked angry…he looked very upset. "Things? Like what Chad? And don't fucking lie to me."

"Hey man, I'm the one putting my neck on the line to tell you you're girl is fooling around on you, and you take the tone with me? Remember who you're talking to."

"Fooling around? I'm going to kick that show dogs musical ass!" Troy stormed off the court and jumped into his car.

"Troy! Troy wait!" Chad called, but Troy sped out of the parking lot and tore down the street.

"Fuck! Nice going there Danforth!" Chad chastised himself as he hopped into his car and took off towards the Evans' Estate.

---------------------------

"I've missed you so much Gabby." Ryan whispered as unbuttoned the two buttons on her shirt and began sucking on the swell of her breasts.

Gabriella didn't even care, Ryan was making her feel things that Troy only whished he could. It was getting hot and heavy and Gabriella was wondering if she should just sleep with Ryan and get it over with. By any indication, he seemed that he might be able to help her reach the Big O, which is something Troy had never achieved.

"Ryan…" Gabriella called softly as she backed up slightly.

"What's wrong?" Ryan looked worried that she might leave. She gave him a charming smile and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I think it's time we got a little closer." She said as she unbuttoned her pants slowly.

Ryan's eyes were wide. "You mean that?" He waited for the nod of her head and he pounced, pushing her backwards on the bed and letting his hands work under her shirt to unclip her bra.

It was at that moment that the bedroom door burst open and Troy stood in the doorway. "What the fuck Gabriella!" He screamed as he grabbed Ryan by the scruff of his neck and pulled him off of his girlfriend.

"Troy what the hell are you doing here?!" She yelled at him as she fixed her clothes and leaped off the bed.

"Get the hell off me Bolton!" Ryan said angrily as he pushed Troy off of him.

"You bastard! Thought you were going to make it with my Girl, huh?" Troy punched Ryan in the face and pushed him up against the wall.

"Troy get off of him!" Gabriella screamed as she tried to pry him away. Troy used his free hand to push Gabriella away, making her fall to the floor.

"Troy man! Troy stop!" Chad called as he raced down the hall and into the bedroom. Troy was pummeling Ryan, as the blonde covered his face, trying to block most of the hits. He kicked out with his feet and managed to hit Troy.

"Stop it!' Gabriella screamed as she picked herself off of the floor and leaped on Troy's back.

"Stop man!" Chad yelled as he pulled Troy. Gabriella covered Troy's eyes and flailed her legs, kneeing him in the back in the process.

Troy shook her off and she fell onto the bed, hard, knocking the wind out of her. Chad pulled troy away from Ryan and held him up against the wall. "Dude, stop!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Sharpay called coming into the room with her car keys still in hand and her dog still in her tote bag.

"Nothing Shar…just leave." Ryan said from the floor.

Sharpay's eyes diverted to him and she gasped. "What did you do to him? I'm calling the police."

"Sharpay no!" Ryan and Gabriella protested.

"It's fine…It's nothing to worry about." Ryan said, picking himself up off the floor.. His nose was bleeding, and his right eye was turning a blackish-purplish color.

"Fine…but I demand you get the hell out of this house before my parents get home…they will not be so forgiving."

Chad pulled Ryan out of the room and Gabriella lowered herself down to Ryan.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok sweetie…just go…"

Gabriella twitched at the endearment, and quickly high tailed it out of the room. She was hoping something like this wouldn't happen…not the fight, no the fight she expected, but the endearment from Ryan is what weirded her out. She thought he knew that their relationship was purely physical, and there was nothing real about it.

When she got outside Troy was holding massaging his wrist, and Chad had his head held down. She knew instantly that he told…and he felt guilty. She wasn't angry….but it would be fun to make him sweat it out.

"What the fuck were you thinking Gabby?" Troy said angrily when she got in ear distance.

"What were you thinking when you were fucking that Cheerleading slut?" She shot back.

"So that's what this is about? Revenge…"

"Yes…that's exactly what this was about. And now that it's over, so are we."

"What?"

"We're through Troy. I'm sick of the lying the cheating and I'm sick of you putting me second after Basketball. I'm tired of you…we're through."

And without another word she hopped into her car, and drove off.


End file.
